Ashley Taylor and Sorcerer's Stone
by BB Taylor
Summary: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies" . . . two baby boys fit this description from what the Dark Lord knows but He is unaware that in His very circle, His followers are defying Him and another child could be part of the prophecy, the only thing is: it's a girl
1. A Paige from the Past

It was Halloween and Dark Lord was becoming impatient. He was determined that someone would become more powerful than him and destroy him. The others didn't believe it. They were naïve, childish. His followers, the Death Eaters, held on to what the Dark Lord wanted. Either it was out of fear or loyalty. Molly never knew which. He believed was going to be overpowered because one of the Death Eaters had overheard a conversation. Albus Dumbledore, the head master at Hogwarts, was looking to hire a new professor for Divination. She was a seer and while Dumbledore was asking her questions, Severus Snape, the one who overheard the conversation, said that the seer had made a prophecy. However, he had only heard the first part of it. Snape was found out and told to leave.

He had come back and told the Dark Lord everything he heard. The Dark Lord was furious. He is one of the most power wizards in the world and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Since then, he has been searching and wondering who will be the child that will vanquish him. Snape had recited the part of the prophecy he had heard.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not" _

That was all Snape had heard. The Dark Lord and the rest of us knew of two families who have defied the Dark Lord and he became consumed with figuring out who was more of a threat. What they didn't know was there was a third family, Molly's family. Her daughter and her son-in-law came to Molly about two years ago and had told her and the rest of the family what they were doing. They were outraged. They would be exposed. They knew what would happen if they were caught: death.

"I don't care if I die, the Dark Lord only cares about himself and I'm tired of helping him," her son-in-law, William told her and the rest of the family. They were at William and Victoria's house. It was a small house on the edge of Godric's Hollow. The family was gathered around the fireplace where they had come through. The others were shaking their heads.

"Mother, please understand. This is our choice," Victoria started but Daniel, Molly's husband cut her off.

"Victoria, how long have you been doing this? Does anyone know? If the Dark Lord finds out . . ." he rambled but William stopped him.

"He won't," William stood his ground and wrapped his arms around Victoria.

"And how do you know? How can you be so sure?" Daniel eyed him suspiciously.

"Because we will be protected," Victoria came forward. Everyone looked toward her.

"What did you do?" William's mother, Ashley, asked in alarm. She shot up from her seat.

"We went to Dumbledore. We're a part of the resistance," William explained.

"We're spies," Victoria smiled to diffuse the growing tension.

"This is insane!" Ashley yelled in frustration. She almost lost her husband. The Dark Lord had been upset when he found out about the prophecy and William was in the line of fire. William went over to his mother and hugged her.

"I know," he whispered into her ear. "But the decision has been made."

A few months later, William and Victoria had told everyone that Victoria was pregnant. But she wasn't the only one expecting. As far as Molly was told there were three other mothers excepting. One of them was one of the Death Eater's wives, Narissca. But she was much further along than the others. The Potters' and the Longbottoms' were expecting as well. Molly knew about both of the families because Victoria and William were working with them. They were a part of the resistance as well.

What Molly and the family didn't expect was the other two children would be born on the same day as Victoria's child. Thankfully, it was before the prophecy was made. The day was exciting. Molly and Daniel went to 's to visit Victoria and William. Just doors down were the other families. Peter was saying hello. Molly was just glad no one from their Death Eater circle was here. She was still on edge about defying the Dark Lord. Molly was a seer as well but for some reason she couldn't see anything. Every time she tried, she came up with noting. The only thing she had were her instincts and her instincts were never wrong. Molly was standing behind the door to the room. William came up behind her and put his arm around her. She jumped.

"Don't do that," she scrunched up her nose in protest. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he pulled away from her. "Why would you be scared?"

"Because I haven't been able to see since you and Victoria told us what you've been doing," Molly whispered looking down. She had learned to keep secrets to herself. Nothing good ever came from telling people your weaknesses. It was hard enough trusting that their secret would be safe.

"I . . . why didn't you tell us?" he asked with concern written on his face.

"I didn't want to scare you. I was hoping it was temporary," Molly explained.

"Let's hope it is," he replied looking to Victoria. She was cradling the child. William went over to her.

"What should we name her?" Victoria looked up. Peter kissed her forehead.

"Let's name her after your mother," William suggested gesturing towards Molly. She shook her head.

"No," Molly interrupted them. "What about you dear?" She said walking over to them. At that moment, Ashley came up behind Molly.

"Do I not have a say in what my granddaughter's name should be?" she asked striding over to them. Looking down at the child, Ashley saw the child's eyes. They were changing! "My god! She's a metamorphmagus!" Victoria looked down in time to see the child's eyes change from blue to green and back again. Everyone stared at the child in awe. Ashley was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Just like her grandmother," she smiled. Victoria looked down at the child and suddenly her head popped up.

"I know what to name her," Victoria exclaimed. Glancing at the others, she then found Ashley's eyes. "Ashley."

"Ashley Victoria Taylor," Molly looked at Victoria. "It has a nice ring to it." Smiling at the memories, Molly shook her head to focus on what the Dark Lord was saying. He was certain that the child was from the Potters' and he would not stop until the child was dead. Peter and Victoria were not here. They claimed their child was too much to handle and had stayed behind. Once that the Dark Lord declared his plans on when he would attack, Ashley would warn the Potters' and tell them to flee. They had protection but that was not the case anymore. Just an hour ago, one of James Potter's friends came over and gave away their location out of fear of being killed. He said he would help us. None of us had told Dumbledore yet. Molly, Daniel, and Ashley gave each other looks that said one of them needed to tell Dumbledore soon.

"Finally, I can get rid of that wretched child," the Dark Lord spat as he walked around the room. Ashley looked close to tears. This whole time Daniel had been thinking of their grandchild, Ashley. He couldn't imagine someone killing her.

"But my Lord," Daniel interrupted him. He turned on the spot." He is just a child, a baby." He closed the distance between them.

"What is this?" the Dark Lord put his hands up.

"Why can't you just wait . . . until the child is older?" Daniel didn't look away from him. "Must you kill this child now? It just seems . . . cruel." The Dark Lord stood up straight and pulled out his wand. Before Daniel could react, the Dark Lord had waved his wand. He didn't expect the Dark Lord to look into his mind to see why he said such things. Daniel tried to hold him off. Peter realized what was happening.

"My Lord," Peter interrupted him. "Forgive my brother-in-law; he does not know what he is saying." Daniel shot Peter a look that said to back off. _The Dark Lord could never know their secret or they would all die and their granddaughter would grow up without a family_, Peter thought.

"Perhaps he does," the Dark Lord smirked. "Are you willing to bet your life on it?" He had his wand pointing at Peter now.

"Leave him alone," Ashley spoke softly but with confidence. "Peter hasn't done anything."

"Except defy me," the Dark Lord spoke through a clenched jaw. "I don't have time for this! Avada Kedavra!" Peter dropped to the floor with a thud. Ashley put her arms around him and screamed. Looking over at Molly, she mouthed 'I'm sorry'. The Dark Lord had just turned around when Ashley jumped up and punched him in the face.

"That's for my husband!" she cried. They heard something crack. Was that his nose? Molly watched in horror as the Dark Lord stumbled from being hit. One of them had to leave. Molly started inching her way to the door. She couldn't stop to think about what was happening or she wouldn't be able to do anything. Everything looked slowed down. Molly became fully aware of what was happening and was determined to leave. If she couldn't save her family, the least she could do was save the Potters'. The Dark Lord looked ready to kill . . .

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed in fury trying to hold his nose in one hand. Ashley had broken his nose clean off.

"Expelliarmus!" Daniel shouted to stop the Dark Lord. It was too late and now Daniel was in trouble. Molly's first instinct was to protect him but she knew if Victoria and William were to survive, she had to comply with what the Dark Lord wanted. He twisted around. Daniel's eyes widen. He knew what was coming. But instead of killing Daniel on the spot, the Dark Lord walked over to Daniel slowly.

"You dare defy me? Do you want to die?" he asked him eyeing him suspiciously. Molly was inching closer to the door. She hit something or someone. Molly turned around in time to see Severus.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snapped under his breath so not to interrupt the Dark Lord.

"To save innocent lives," Molly whispered in his ear.

"No, sir. I do not wish to die but forgive me," Daniel started crying silently. "They were my family." He held his head down in fear of giving the Dark Lord another reason to kill.

"Love: a weakness. Without love, one can truly live," he sneered. Once again, the Dark Lord cast a spell and looked into Daniel's mind this time. Peter had been able to resist him. _What were they hiding that he would do that?_ The first thing, the Dark Lord saw all of them surrounded by a fireplace.

_"Victoria, how long have you been doing this? Does anyone know? If the Dark Lord finds out . . ." Daniel started. _

_"We will be protected," Victoria came forward and put her hands on William. Everyone looked toward her. The vision changed and now he saw a child: Victoria's child._

_"I know what to name her," Victoria exclaimed. Glancing at the others, she then found Ashley's eyes. "Ashley."_

The Dark Lord pulled away from Daniel's thoughts. What had they done? Had they betrayed him? Victoria seemed certain that she would be protected, but she's wrong. She will die as well as the rest of her family. They don't deserve to live. About to flick his wand, he had an idea. Why not let Nagini take care of him? She was on the floor in the corner.

_"Nagini, dinner,"_ he told her. Slowly, she made her way to him. Daniel screamed in pain and then went limp. The Dark Lord then turned around in time to notice that the other Taylor was still here. Molly was her name. She seemed wise for her old age. He wanted to see why she hadn't done anything like her family did. He recalled he did not see her in both visions, but that didn't mean she wasn't there.

Molly knew she should have left when she had her chance, now she might be dead like the rest of her family. She was rooted to the spot because the Dark Lord looked upon her, as if fascinated by her. He walked over to her. The Dark Lord took his precious time; he studied her carefully. _Why had she not started crying like the others? _

"My Lord," she bowed. Scared out of her mind, she was willing to do anything to get out of this mess and help the Potters'. _Stop!_ She told herself. That's how he figured it out; by looking into their minds. She started to think of an alibi, where could she have been when Victoria and William told her about what they were doing. Molly immediately thought of her abilities. She was a Seer; she could make up something. Or the better thing to do was to shut him out. Only think of what was important.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded her. At first, Molly thought the Dark Lord had killed her but she was wrong. She was standing on one of the streets of Godric's Hollow. Oh no! This was Victoria's street. There was a loud crash behind her and Molly turned just in time to see a house blow up. That was the Potters' house! Not even three seconds later and boom! Another house goes crashing down. It's Victoria's! Molly felt like she was being pulled away. This was the future and she had to stop it. Opening her eyes, Molly realized she was on the floor.

"Get up," the Dark Lord seethed. Molly quickly picked herself up. He had his wand out and he was growing impatient. Pulling his wand back to kill her, Molly stopped him.

"Please, sir, I haven't done anything. Spare my life. Have mercy," Molly bowed once again knowing full well she could die. He did not have time to be playing games. Waving his wand, he looked into her mind.

_"I don't care if I die, the Dark Lord only cares about himself and I'm tired of helping him," her son-in-law, Will told her and the rest of the family. The family was gathered around the fireplace. The others were shaking their heads._

_"Mother, please understand. This is our choice," Victoria started but Daniel, Molly's husband cut her off. _

_"Victoria, do you know what you are getting into? If the Dark Lord finds out . . ." he rambled but Will stopped him. _

_"He won't," Will stood his ground and wrapped his arms around Victoria. _

_ "Because we will be protected," Victoria came forward. Everyone looked toward her. _

_ "I will not be a part of this," Molly shouted. "I will not defy our Lord." She grabbed a fist full of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and stepped through. _

Pulling out of her memories, the Dark Lord cried out. He was angry. Right in his very circle people were defying him. But their grandchild, it was a girl. Surely, this wasn't the child who would vanquish him? No, it couldn't be. He paced back and forth. Molly was certain the Dark Lord believed what he saw was true. If that were the case she might have a chance at getting out. The Dark Lord turned and pointed his wand at her. _She didn't disobey him. But what could she offer?_ As if on cue, her eyes widened.

"I could help you. I could find the Seer that made the prophecy," Molly rambled stalling for time.

"I don't need to know. I'm killing the boy," he snapped.

"Wouldn't you want to . . . kill the Seer?" Molly asked almost regretting it. "How dare she make a prophecy about your demise!" The Dark Lord seemed intrigued. _Perhaps, she could be useful after all. _He put his hands up asking for silence.

"Find the Seer," the Dark Lord snipped at Molly. He then turned to the other Death Eaters. His eyes found Severus, walked over to him and whispered "Kill her grandchild." With the sweep of his robes, he left stunning the Death Eaters into silence. Severus followed him out the door a minute later.

Molly stood there frozen. _What have I done?_ She looked down and saw Peter, Ashley, and Daniel on the floor. Molly couldn't stop and think about their deaths. She couldn't lose everyone she ever loved. Maybe, she could stop this. Molly picked herself off the floor and headed for the door. She had no time to lose. She was at the door when Luscious stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he raised his eyebrows for good measure. Feeling ashamed, Molly looked to the floor. She took in a deep breath.

"I need some air. Please move," tears rolled down Molly's cheeks. He wasn't moving. Anger bubbled to the surface and Molly couldn't take it anymore. "My family was just killed in front of me. I need some air." Pulling open the door, Molly wiped her tears. She ran down the drive way and when she was able to apparate she fell down. Hearing the door closing behind her, she was able to disapparate. She was on Victoria's street. Okay, Victoria had said the Potters' house was down the street from their house, but which way?

Bright green light illuminated from behind her. Molly turned around just in time to see the Dark Lord's back. Rushing over to the window, she saw James fall to the floor. Molly wanted to scream but knew she shouldn't. Molly saw the Dark Lord go up the stairs, probably to kill Lily and Harry. About to run inside and save her, Molly smelled smoke. Something was on fire. Looking around her, she found the source of it. It was Victoria's house! Amazingly, the houses were not that far apart. Barely, five house over. Molly now had a decision to make: save the Potters' or her family. If she tried to save the Potters' she would surely die, but her family was important to her as well. Not wanting to waste time, she disapparated and re- apparated in front of the house. Wiping away tears, she ran into the house.

Victoria was on the floor and little Ashley was crying on the couch. Flames engulfed the room, leaving only the front door as an exit. Scooping up Ashley, Molly ran out the door and put her on the ground. Dashing back into the house, Molly levitated Victoria off the floor and brought her outside. She gently put her on the ground. Coughing, Molly nearly collapsed on the ground. _I am getting too old for this kind of running. _Lifting her head, she saw people coming out of their houses. Picking up Ashley, Molly stood there at the end of the street Godric's Hollow with tears streaming down her face. There was a loud crash behind her and Molly turned just in time to see a house blow up. That was the Potters' house! Not even three seconds later and Victoria's house went crashing down.

Many people ran in fear of the blasts but none stopped. None of them noticed a witch silently crying over the loss of losing most her family in one night. Not understanding how she was able to stay strong, Molly recalled that William wasn't there. Somehow, Molly had hope that he was still alive. Molly felt like going to the Leaky Cauldron to drown her sorrows, but knew full well she shouldn't. She glanced down at her daughter. Victoria had always been outspoken and bright. Closing her eyes, Molly braced herself for reality. The only people still alive in the family are herself, Ashley and possibly William. Molly grabbed Victoria and held on to Ashley. Before disapparating she looked around. No one was in sight not even the Dark Lord. Godric's Hollow disappeared and with it replaced a quiet neighborhood. There were street lamps lighting up the road. Molly stood in front of her other child`s house.

Samuel was a squib. A squib was someone without magic but was born into a magically family. In the wizarding world, squibs were seen as second class, sometimes as scum in general. It had taken a great deal to hide him. So, as to not seem like an unloving mother, she gave Sam up for adoption and when he hit eighteen, Molly went to find him. She explained that she had to give him up, told him about the magical community, and said she wanted to be in contact with him, though Molly had never told Daniel anything. Somehow, Sam forgave her quickly and told her everything about his life.

Now, after four long years Molly would be coming back and to ask a favor. She felt terrible but it had to be done. It would just be for a few days. Molly needed time to bury everyone and find William. They could hide for awhile. Leaving Victoria behind on the drive way, Molly made her way to the door and knocked. It was late and Molly hoped they would still be awake. A moment later, a man in his early thirties opened the door. His hair was dark brown like hers was but it was untamed. He wore light blue striped pajamas and a quizzical expression.

"Mom?" Sam stared back in disbelief. Seeing the baby, he scrunched up his face. "Who is that?"

"This is your niece," Molly explained cradling Ashley.

"Wait! I have a niece? Then, where's my . . ." He trailed off. Molly had not mentioned that he had a younger sister.

"I'm sorry to tell you this way but your younger sister, Victoria, is dead."

"What about . . . her husband? Is he dead too?"

"I'm not quite sure. I need to find him. In the meantime, I need you to look after her for a couple of days," Molly gestured toward Ashley.

"You're serious?" his eyes widened. "But I can't. I . . . I." Sam was at a loss for words.

"I don't know anyone else. If I did I would not bother you. Please, Sam, it's just a couple of days. I need to bury my daughter and my husband along with my brother and sister in law. So, please, help me," Molly pleaded.

"Wait! What happened?" He asked in shock finally realizing more than one person was dead.

"All you need to know is that a mass murder killed your family," Molly started tearing up. "And here I thought we would all come visit you in a few weeks." She was going to try and persuade Daniel and the others to visit Samuel, her first child. But now . . .

"Mom, I'll take care of her," he said finding her eyes. Handing Ashley over to Sam, Molly tried not to cry but tears came anyway.

"What's her name?" Sam asked. Suddenly, realizing she could give her a new name, Molly picked her grandmothers name.

"Brianna," Molly beamed.


	2. The Birthday Nightmare

It's the same every time. The day before her birthday, Brianna has a nightmare. It's not a usual nightmare either. She can recall in detail what was happening and her surroundings. As if waking from a dream within her dream, she would find herself on a bed. Every time she would sit up and see pictures all over the room, pictures of a family. She was atop an emerald green bed spread. She would slide off the bed and see a family portrait. It had three generations; four grandparents, two parents, and a child. The child was a beautiful little girl sitting on top of the mother's knee. She had golden brown hair and striking blue eyes that seemed to see right through you. Next her eyes went to the desk, on it had a necklace. Admiring how beautiful it was, she would then pick it up and put it on. Hearing distant voices, Brianna was curious. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. Brianna saw a man and a woman. The man looked scary every time. Brianna went over to the woman, frightened.

"Mummy," she cried holding on to the woman. Maybe, this was her mother for the woman scooped Brianna up in her arms then looked at the bad man.

"Leave now," the woman demanded. Brianna could see tears in her eyes. The woman put her down on a couch.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light came at Brianna. She had heard the woman cry out but it stopped abruptly. The woman lay on the ground. Brianna slide off the couch and went to her. She was hurt and Brianna became very mad. She knew this man was bad. Looking up she pointed at him.

"Bad," she cried but her voice faltered. Brianna started crying. Suddenly, the room was on fire. She cried even harder. The man had run out the door. In the next moment, another woman came running inside. She picked up Brianna and went outside to the cool night air. Gently, she put Brianna down and dashed back inside. She brought the woman outside and put her down as well. The other woman started crying. Brianna was confused. Who was she? Turning around, Brianna looked down the street. People were in costumes. It must be Halloween. Suddenly, a house half way down the street blew up. People ran. Then, behind her she heard another explosion. She started to cry but she didn't know why. The last thing she heard was a baby's cry in the distance.

"BRIANNA!" a shrill voice called. It was her Aunt Millie. "Get up!" Rubbing her eyes, Brianna sat up distinctively remembering the nightmare. That was the clearest it had ever been. She shook her hand to put it aside for later. Throwing on some clothes, she rushed down stairs.

"Sorry, madam," Brianna muttered. Seeing that the coffee was already made, she set about making breakfast of toast and eggs. About ten minutes later, breakfast was ready and Brittany had come down stairs. Brittany was Brianna's cousin and a very annoying one too. She always had to have the nicest clothes and toys, no matter what or Brittany would throw a tantrum.

"Mummy, I want a new jumper," she said sitting down. Brianna put eggs and toast on two plates and handed it to Brittany and Aunt Millie.

"Of course, dear," Aunt Millie said without looking up from the telly. They had a television in the kitchen so that Aunt Millie would never miss the news or her shows. Ever since Uncle Sam had died, Aunt Millie had taken to the telly more often. He died last year about two days before Brianna's birthday. She was eight years old and among the three of them, she had cried the most.

Uncle Sam always tried to be funny and he always made everyone smile. With Uncle Sam gone, Aunt Millie became bitter. Before he died, Aunt Millie and Brittany had been nice. Brianna and Brittany had even got along. Now, without Uncle Sam to be there, everything seemed grim. They both were bitter and drowned their sorrows in the money that was left when Uncle Sam died. In his will, Uncle Sam had specified that the money be used for Brittany and Brianna's higher education. All Brittany wanted was the next best thing in her room and Aunt Millie looked as if she didn't care anymore.

Uncle Sam had died in a pile up car crash. A truck had hit him and it had caused a major pile up. After his funeral, Aunt Millie didn't do anything. That was saying something. Usually, she would clean the house, cook and do other things. For about a month, Aunt Millie just watched the telly, only getting up to go to the bathroom. Although Brianna cried at night, some nights she even cried herself to sleep, in the morning she felt bad for Aunt Millie. Brianna felt like it was up to her to help Aunt Millie. She would talk to her while they watched the telly.

Had it not been summer, the house would have been looked trashy. Before Uncle Sam died, all Brianna had to clean was her bedroom, but after a few weeks of Aunt Millie not cleaning, Brianna decided she would surprise her aunt. Finding the supplies under the kitchen sink, Brianna got to work. She read the labels before using them, unsure of what cleaned what. Aunt Millie had just gone back to work. They needed money because Aunt Millie and Brittany had blown Uncle Sam's will on silly things, with hardly anything left. It took Brianna a few hours to clean the whole house. She had just finished when Brittany had come home. Thankfully, Brianna was in her room. Not long after, Aunt Millie came home. Hoping to hear praises and shouts of joy, Brianna waited on top of the stairs. She heard a gasp.

"Who did this?" Aunt Millie stared in awe. The house had never been cleaned so well. Brianna came down stairs.

"I did. Do you like it?" Brianna asked excitedly. Her aunt looked down at her.

"You did all of this by yourself?" she asked amazed at her. Brianna nodded. A smile stretched across Aunt Millie's face. "Thank you." That day, her aunt told her that she trusted Brianna more than Brittany and told her she would have more responsibilities.

"I need you. Without you, I don't think I could go on," her aunt had told her. Unfortunately, for Brianna her aunt was using her so that she wouldn't have to clean up this wretched house. Looking after them was hard enough. Brittany was always very demanding and she simply didn't' have the time to clean up after them. Ever since, Brianna has cleaned up their messes and never received another 'thank you' from her aunt.

Aunt Millie got up and was heading to work while Brittany had plans with her friends. That left Brianna alone with the house and that was the way she liked it best. Sure, she had to clean up but on the bright side no one told her to not sing. They had an old radio in the attic. Brianna had found it and set it up in her room. When Brittany and Aunt Millie would leave she would bring it down stairs and turn it on. A song she was very fond of was "Do you believe in magic?" Brianna didn't know why but she loved the song. She would hum it while cleaning.

Nothing could ruin this day because today was Brianna's birthday: July 31st. She set about cleaning the kitchen and made herself a small lunch and put it in a bag, all the while humming the magical tune. Cleaning the house hadn't taken long at all. Once she was done, Brianna decided she wanted to be outside on this beautiful day. Grabbing her lunch, she set for the park.

She took to the swings once there. Brianna had barely been sitting for a few minutes when a group of boys came up to her. It was the blonde boy from down the street. He was just as spoiled as Brittany. Brianna had thought they would be perfect friends. They were both bullies. Brittany never hit Brianna but she always putting Brianna down. Brittany would throw insults as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The other boy, Dudley was his name, would pick on another boy. He was very small and scrawny. He had jet black hair and green eyes. Brianna always stayed away from Dudley and Brittany because they just caused trouble. Brianna was about to get off the swing and leave when Dudley and his friends came over to her.

"Move," he grunted. Brianna got off the swing so quickly that she fell. Her lunch dropped to the ground. "What's this?" He started to open the bag.

"Give that back, it's mine," Brianna cried. Her ankle hurt a bit but she didn't care. Brianna forced herself to stand up.

"Make me," he said waving the bag in the air. The other boys snickered. Brianna jumped in the air and tried to grab it from him but he was taller than her and much larger. They ran off. It was no use. Her ankle hurt too much. A few tears escaped her eyes. Couldn't she have this one day without someone messing it up? The boys jumped on their bikes. Suddenly, Brianna jumped up. No one was going to ruin this day!

"Go," one of them screamed. She ran after them. The other boys went in different directions but Brianna followed Dudley all the way to his house. He dropped his bike and ran through the door and slammed it in her face.

"Give me back my lunch!" she cried banging her hands on the door. Tears fell onto her face. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something move in the bushes. She turned. It was the boy that Dudley bullied. What was his name? Wiping her eyes, she looked down. She was a mess. Her golden brown hair was wild from running and her brown eyes were swollen from crying. The door opened suddenly and caught Brianna off. A thin woman stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" she snapped. Dudley stood behind her.

"He took my lunch from me," Brianna pointed for good measure. The woman turned around.

"Dudders, is this true? You told me she was going to hurt you," she bent over to look him in the eye.

"Well, she was," he whined.

"Give her the lunch bag," the woman reprimanded him. Dudley made a scrunched up face before handing over the bag. Brianna took it and looked inside.

"Where's my sandwich?" Brianna complained. She looked at his face and saw crumbs. She tried not to cry so instead, she got angry. "Just so you know you ruined my birthday!" Shock appeared across their faces, the woman slammed the door right as Brianna turned away from them.

"Happy birthday," a voice called. Brianna turned around. It was the boy.

"Thank you," she replied. She blinked. "What's your name?" He looked scared and then looked through the window of the house then looked back at her.

"Harry," he answered quickly. Brianna gave him a small smile. Meanwhile, a car raced up the street and stopped in front of the house.

"My name is Bri—. " Harry ducked under the bushes. The car had pulled in the driveway and a man came out. He was very round with a pink face and had no neck. He came toward Brianna. She was rooted to the spot.

"What are you doing on my lawn? Get out," he yelled. Brianna cringed.

"I'm sorry, sir," Brianna put her head down and started walking off. Looking inside her lunch bag, she realized there was only a cookie in there. She wondered why the boy didn't eat that. Brianna popped the cookie in her mouth and walked home.

Brittany had been home when Brianna got back. Somehow, she had remembered that today was Brianna's birthday and decided that birthday spankings were not optional. She had chased Brianna until she tired herself out and went to her room. That left Brianna to cook dinner. She had been learning to cook different things because the only things she knew how to make were noodles and soup. Brianna had just finished dinner when Aunt Millie walked through the door. She walked through the house to the kitchen and sat down.

"Dinner's ready," Aunt Millie hollered. Brittany bound down the stairs and sat down at the table. Right as Brianna was going to sit down and eat, the doorbell rang. "Go get the door." Brianna tried not to groan as she went to the door. She opened the door and was greeted with an old woman dressed in violet robes. She had salt-and-pepper hair pulled back in a tight braid with green eyes.

"Is your Aunt home?" the woman asked. The woman must know her aunt because she didn't say mother.

"Yes, but we are eating dinner."Aunt Mille was in the room before Brianna could finish talking. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Molly? What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?" she said through her plastered smile.

"Melissa, it's been so long, almost nine years," Molly smiled. "Do you mind if I stay for dinner?"Brianna went to sit back down but Aunt Millie stopped her.

"Go fix her a plate of food," her aunt said. Brianna went back to the kitchen to do as she was told and they followed.

"Where's Sam?" Molly asked. After she had asked Sam if he could watch Ashley, Molly buried her family and did as she promised. She came back after a few days. When she came back, Sam had asked if they could take care of her. Molly was taken aback. She expected Sam to be happy to get rid of her by then. Molly agreed. She thought that this was the perfect time to pack up her old house, sell it and tour the world. She mourned the loss of her husband and her brother and sister in law for a while then she went searching for William. There was no sign of him. Feeling defeated, she had finally settled down in a quiet neighborhood by one of her friends, Augusta Longbottom. Her son and daughter-in-law had been tortured to the point where they lived at 's and now she was caring for her grandson, Neville.

"He's dead," Aunt Millie replied curtly.

"What? When did it happen?" Molly started to cry.

"About two years ago. It was a car crash," Aunt Millie snipped. She did not like talking about Uncle Sam; she would always tear up then watch the telly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Molly sniffled. "I should have come sooner but I was buying things I would need for Brianna."

"Me?" Brianna looked at this woman not sure what was going on but hopefully they would tell her. Molly beamed at her.

"Yes, I brought you here. Don't you ever wonder where you were from? Did they tell you?" she asked now alive with energy.

"What are you talking about? My parents are dead and Uncle Sam and Aunt Millie took me in," Brianna sat there perplexed. What else was there?

"At least you told her that much," Molly glanced over at Aunt Millie, who took a biteful of food so as not to say anything.

"I'm afraid you're right about that but I brought you here so that they would take care of you. I asked your Uncle Sam if he would take care of you and I told him that I would be back in a few days time. When I came back he said he wanted to take care of you. I'm so sorry I didn't visit," Molly put her hand on Brianna's.

"Who are you?" Brianna asked. She looked familiar, as if from a distant memory.

"My name is Molly. I'm your grandmother," she smiled. For some reason, Brianna thought of her nightmare she had every year. It might be a long shot but maybe . . .

"You were in my dream last night!" she exclaimed. She didn't seem startled by this; she only laughed.

"You have the gift," she said.

"Not here, Molly. Not in front of Brittany," Aunt Millie retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked. "Are you uncomfortable with me talking about magic?"

"Yes, because it doesn't exist," she snipped. "We don't talk about that here."

"I don't you start with me!" Molly yelled pointing at Aunt Millie. "I have been watching you for a while and you have been using this poor girl like a common house elf! If you think you can talk to me like that you must be knackered! If I had known if this was how you were going to treat my granddaughter then I should have taken her with me!" She was out of breath.

"She's not going anywhere. Brianna is staying right here!" Aunt Millie yelled back. Brianna's eyes widened. This was the first time Aunt Millie had ever shown any love for Brianna since Uncle Sam's death. Apparently, Brianna wasn't the only one who was surprised. Brittany's jaw dropped. Thankfully, there was no food inside.

"Stop it!" Brianna shouted to get their attention. But they kept at it.

"You're the one who brought her here!"

"I asked if Sam could watch over her. If he had said no then I would have gone looking for an old friend of mine," Molly's voice faltered. Brianna couldn't stand the yelling. She took off to her room.

"Now, look! You made her upset. It would be best if you leave," Aunt Millie sneered. Molly left the table and went to follow Brianna. Going upstairs, she went to the only closed door. Molly knocked.

"Brianna, can I come in?" she asked. A stifled sob leaked through the door.

"Yes," Brianna answered. Molly opened the door and saw her granddaughter on her bed face down. Molly went over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"What was your dream about? You said I was in it," Molly said putting her hand on Brianna's head. Wiping away her tears, Brianna sat up.

"It's weird. Every year I have the same dream. Actually, it's more of a nightmare. I wake up as if I was dreaming in my dream. I awake on a bed and get off and I see these pictures and a desk. There's a beautiful necklace and put it on. I then walk out of the room and down a hallway. I hear people talking. There is always a man and a woman. The man wears black robes and cloak and the woman had on a green jumper and jeans." Molly's eyes widen. Could she really remember what happened? It seemed impossible, but anything is possible with magic.

"The woman picks me up and puts me on the couch. The man then says something I don't understand. I see a green light and the woman falls on the floor. I remember jumping off the couch and going over to the woman. The rest goes by so fast that I barely remember it but I think the room was on fire. I think I was crying then I see you. You pick me up and get me out of the burning house. The next thing I remember is that a house in the distance blew up and then I heard the same thing behind me. The last thing I hear is a baby crying." Brianna stopped and looked up. Molly had a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about dreams," Brianna thought she was about to be punished.

"No, I'm just surprised that you remember that," Molly replied.

"Is it a memory?" Brianna asked surprised.

"Yes, you saw your mother killed right before your eyes. I'm sorry you had to remember that," she said stroking Brianna's hair. Tears dripped down her face.

"I'm glad I remember it," she said suddenly.

"Why is that?" Molly asked.

"Because I saw a picture of my family," Brianna replied wiping her tears. "Why are you here?"

"To take you home," Molly smiled down at her granddaughter.

"But I thought this was my home," she looked confused.

"Let me start over. I'm here because you are special. Have you ever made something happen when you were mad or upset?" Molly asked her. Brianna made a scrunched up face trying to remember if something like that. It happened today!

"Today, I . . ." she started but stopped.

"What?" Molly asked.

"I think my ankle healed itself," she said. "I hurt it when I moved too fast. Then, I ran with my ankle and it didn't hurt. It still doesn't hurt." Molly took in a deep breath. She had never heard of something like this. She should probably explain everything later.

"You see? You are a witch," Molly exclaimed.

"A what? No, that's impossible," Brianna denied it.

"Then, why were you singing it earlier? Do you believe in magic?" she started singing it herself.

"But that's just a song," she replied. She wanted it to be true, but it just seemed too good to be true.

"Well, you are a witch whether you like it or not," Molly said pointing her nose in the air.

"Really?" Brianna looked into Molly's eyes. Without realizing it, Brianna changed the color of her eyes.

"Yes, pack your things. We are leaving in a few minutes,"

"But what about Aunt Millie?" Brianna asked.

"Don't worry, she' ll be fine," Molly said walking out the door.


	3. A Whole New World

They had left soon as Brianna had her things packed. Aunt Millie threw a fit because she would no longer have someone doing her dirty work for her. Brianna was finally free. When they got outside, Molly looked around. The fastest way to get home was to apparate but Brianna might vomit so she stood there and held out her wand. They now stood there waiting for the Knight bus.

"What are we waiting for?" Brianna asked.

"A bus," Molly replied. A minute went by and finally she saw the bus coming. "Stand back." A large triple-decker purple bus appeared out of nowhere. The door opened and a man appeared in the door.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening," Stan said lazily. He looked down at Brianna and Molly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Molly headed for the door and Brianna followed. It wasn't quite night just yet so there were still seats on the bus. They went all the way to the front of the bus. Stan had a funny looking machine and pushed a button. Out came paper and he handed it to Molly. She glanced at it then nodded for Brianna to take a seat. Stan rapped on the glass.

"Take it away, Ern," he said without turning.

"Yeah, take it away, Ernie," a voice said. Brianna and Molly sat down right as the bus lurched forward and moved faster after a while.

"Where are we going, grandmum?" Brianna asked looking around at the bus.

"I told you, home. But first, we need to stop at the Leaky Caldron," Molly said without looking at her.

"What's that?" Brianna asked. Stan was listening in.

"First year?" he tilted his head toward Brianna.

"Not exactly," Molly replied. They sat in silence for a while. The bus was slowing down. It suddenly came to a stop and Brianna nearly flew out of her seat. Molly grabbed her just in time so that she didn't hit the glass.

"Come on, sweetheart," Molly grabbed her hand and shot Stan a disgusted look. Stepping out of the bus, they were on a dark street. Molly grabbed Brianna's hand and started to step through to the Leaky Caldron but Brianna didn't know that they could go right through. She gripped her hand tighter and stepped through. Brianna's eyes widened. It had a few people in it. Molly walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Tom, I'll get some brandy, or something stronger if you have it. In the bottle, please," Molly said without looking at him. Instead, she was looking around the room. What was she doing buying alcohol? Tom handed her a bottle and she gave him money. Looking down at Brianna, she grabbed her hand once more.

"Let's go home," Molly said. Brianna dragged her bag with her. Instead going back the way they came, Molly turned and the stood there facing a fireplace. On top of the fireplace there stood a cup of floo powder. Molly grabbed a fistful. She remembered she had Brianna who knew nothing about this sort of thing. Turning to face Brianna, Molly started to explain.

"This is how we are going to get home. This is floo powder. You grab a fistful of powder and stand in the fireplace and say where you want to go. For example, we want to go home. I will say our address. It's in Eastfield. What I say to get there is Meadow Lane, Eastfield, England. Do you understand?" Molly asked. Brianna nodded her head. She knew she would have to bring Brianna along and teach her later but at least this was a good start. Grabbing her hand, Molly stepped into the fireplace. With Brianna alongside her she said their destination and green flames surrounded them. The next moment they stood inside a small shabby house. It smelled like something was cooking. A boy came bounding around the corner.

"Gran," he ran to the kitchen. "Someone's here." Another old woman about the same age as Molly came into the sitting room. This was Molly's old friend, Augusta.

"Molly," she exclaimed going towards her pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you after all these years."

"I'm so sorry for not visiting. But I wanted to see you again. I brought some brandy," Molly said holding up the bottle. "I thought we could celebrate our grandchildren's birthdays together." Augusta looked up in shock.

"Do you mean to tell me . . . that your granddaughter has the same birthday as my grandson?" she looked down at Brianna.

"Yes, it's remarkable," Molly chimed as she walked further into the room. Brianna was still in the fireplace. "Come on, dear." She motioned for her to come over.

"This is my granddaughter, Brianna Victoria Taylor," Molly introduced her to Augusta.

"Hello, madam," she said lightly.

"Well, happy birthday, Brianna," she replied. "Neville come here." The boy named Neville wobbled over slowly. "This is my grandson, Neville Frank Longbottom."

"Hi," he said to Brianna. He was a chubby boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His round face went pink. Brianna stifled a laugh. She would feel bad too if her grandmum had said her name with such pride.

"Happy birthday, Neville," she replied not knowing what else to say.

"Augusta, why don't we catch up? And they can tell each other stories about Hogwarts?" Molly threw the bait to her, hoping she would catch on.

"Sure, have you eaten supper yet?" Augusta asked them.

"No," Brianna answered for them. "We didn't get to. Aunt Millie threw a fit when we left and I barely got to eat a thing. I'm starving!"

"Well, there is food in the kitchen. Why don't you and Neville eat supper while your Gran and I talk?" the words had barely escaped her lips when Brianna took off to the kitchen. It was a small kitchen but it was a kitchen. Seeing the food already on the table, she grabbed a plate and started piling food onto it. Neville followed her.

"You have an aunt?" he asked. "Then why did your grandmum take you away?"

"She told me that my parents were killed when I was a baby and she took me to my Uncle Sam's house and he took care of me for a couple of days," Brianna explained while piling more food onto her plate. "When my grandmum came back, my Uncle said he wanted to take care of me. But he died in a car crash about two years ago. That's when my Aunt Millie got lazy and wanted me to clean her house. I believe my grandmum said that I was being 'used like a house elf'. What's a house elf?"

"A house elf is an elf that cleans your house. We need one, though Gran would never allow it. She would want to clean the house her way," Neville replied. He grabbed plate and loaded it as well.

"Oh, okay. Well, my grandmum took me away for that reason, I think. And she told me that I was a witch," Brianna went on without thinking if Neville was a wizard or not.

"That's a good enough reason," Neville put in. "So, you don't know anything about the wizarding world?" They had finished piling food on their plates and had sat down. Brianna stared at him and shook her head.

"Wow, living with muggles. What was it like?" he questioned her.

"What's a muggle?" she asked.

"Non-magic people," he answered. She tilted her head to the side as if thinking.

"Not that bad. They are not all mean. But I did live with two mean people," she replied recalling how Brittany would always put her down and her aunt didn't give her the time of day.

"Your uncle was mean to you?" his face showed concern.

"No, my cousin and my aunt were," Brianna took a biteful of food. She swallowed hard. "My uncle was nice."

"Oh, so what has your Gran told you so far?" he threw another question at her.

"Not much, just what I told you," Brianna was about to take another bite when she remembered what your grandmum said. She suddenly had a question of her own. "What do you know about Hogwarts?"

There a friendship started between them. The talked for a long time that when their grandmother's came in Molly said they had to say goodbye.

"Will I ever see Neville again?" Brianna asked as they headed to the sitting room. They walked past the fireplace and headed outside. She didn't answer her which worried Brianna. They had barely walked past five houses when Molly headed for one of them. Now, Brianna knew why her grandmother hadn't said anything because she would see Neville again.

A year went by and Brianna learned quite a lot from her Grandmum and Neville. They told her everything from Quidditch to the houses at the school to the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest. Molly had taken it upon herself to give Brianna all her old books from years past so that Brianna would learn about some spells before going to Hogwarts. She would tell Neville about the books and he would come over and they would spend hours just talking about the creatures at Hogwarts and outside. It was in the early morning of their Eveleth birthday.

"What about dragons?" she asked turning a page in _Hogwarts: A History._

"I'm not sure. I can't really remember," he said scrunching up his face. Brianna had been lying on the floor with the book in front of her. She jumped up and went to the sitting room where her Grandmum was. She wasn't there.

"Grandmum, where are you?" Brianna called.

"In here, sweetie," Molly's voice drifted from the kitchen. She was baking their birthday cake.

"Grandmum, do you know anything about dragons?" Brianna repeated the question to her Grandmum.

"A few of them guard Gringotts. Why?" Molly turned around.

"I was just curious. I asked Neville and he didn't know," she replied about to run back upstairs. Molly put her hands up.

"Hold on, you two need to come down. We still need to get your things for school. We're going to Diagon Alley," Molly told her. After a few short minutes, Brianna, Molly, Neville, and Augusta stood in Augusta's house in front of the fireplace. Augusta went first, then Neville. Brianna was next. She grabbed a pinch of the powder and gave the fireplace her destination. Green flames engulfed her and the room disappeared. Another room reappeared. She stepped out and went straight to Neville and his grandmum. Molly came through and they set off. There were little shops everywhere with people bustling about. Brianna turned her head in every direction trying to take it all in. Finally, they reached a snowy white building that towered over the other shops. It had polished bronze doors and standing beside one of them was a goblin. He had a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them,

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they found themselves in a mass marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. All four of them made for the counter. They went split up. Neville and his grandmum went to his vault while another goblin came up to Brianna and Molly.

"We wish to take money out of the Taylors' vault," Molly said to the free goblin. He looked down eyeing them with unknown reasons.

"Very well. Griphook!" the goblin on the stool shouted. Griphook was another goblin. He led them toward one of the doors leading off the hall. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in. the ride there was exhilarating. They went pretty fast down the track. So many twists and turns Brianna lost count. Finally, they came to a stop.

Griphook unlocked the door and a lot of smoke came out. Once it cleared, Brianna gasped. Inside this vault were mountains of gold and mounds of silver and columns of bronze Knuts.

"This is our money," Molly said as she went inside with a small bag a put a little bit of each kind of money into the bag. "That should be enough for a couple of years."

"The gold ones are Galleons," she explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. It's not that hard to remember." One crazy cart ride and one short walk later, they stood outside Gringotts. Molly and Augusta planned on letting them see whatever they wanted so as to distract them. Augusta went to buy their gifts while Molly watched over Brianna and Neville. They went to get their books first then went to get their robes fitted. After getting nearly everything, they stopped and got lunch. Brianna was the first to finish. She wanted to get her wand. Finally, after using a training wand for some time she could finally use her own. Not even waiting for Neville, Brianna went over to the shop.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked. Neville wasn't close to finishing but Brianna was too excited.

"I want to get my wand. Can I go now, please?" she begged.

"All right," Molly said handing her some money. "But don't run." Brianna didn't listen, she ran anyway. Molly sat there rolling her eyes. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in a dusty window. A tingling bell rang as she stepped inside. Someone was already here buying their wand. She would have to wait.

"Good afternoon, be with you in a moment," Mr. Ollivander said as he handed the boy a wand. He waved it and nothing happened. The man took the wand away and went searching in the depth of the store. She was going to be patient so to pass the time, she turned to the boy. He looked about her age.

"Hello," Brianna said in a cheery voice. He turned around and his eyes widened. The boy looked eerily familiar. "My name is Brianna Taylor! What's yours?"

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry replied. The man came back with another wand. Harry waved it and nothing happened. Brianna thought back about a year ago. She had met a boy that looked just like him. Could he be the same boy?

"Cool, um do you by chance live in Surrey? I used to live there and I met boy there and he said his name was Harry too," Brianna started rattling off from memory.

"You were that girl," he said just as the man came back.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"Harry took the wand. He raised the wand above his head and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework.

"That was bloody brilliant," Brianna exclaimed ready to find her own wand. The man then looked to her and set to work.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Ollivander asked her.

"Brianna Taylor," she replied.

"Ah yes, the Taylors'," he said. "Now hold out your wand arm." Brianna did as she was told. Harry was still there.

"Why did you leave?" Harry asked her. She turned around.

"My grandmum took me away," Brianna explained as Mr. Ollivander looked for her wand. "She said that I was being treated like a house elf and that it was unacceptable. She said I deserved a real home." Mr. Ollivander brought Brianna a wand and she gave it a wave, nothing. He took it back and went about once more.

"What's a house elf?" Harry asked stupidly.

"An elf that cleans your house," she responded immediately.

"Oh," Harry sighed. Suddenly, he knew why he remembered her. She had complained to Dudley that he ruined her birthday which was the same day as his birthday. "Happy Birthday." Brianna turned around.

"You remembered?" she laughed. "Thank you." She smiled so wide her teeth showed. Harry knew he would like her. She wasn't anything like Dudley. Mr. Ollivander brought Brianna another wand and she gave it a wave, nothing. He took it back.

"Tricky costumer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere—I wonder now—yes, why not – usual combination—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Brianna took the wand and felt the warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand up high and brought it down. Sparks flew just as Harry's wand had. She found her wand.

"Curious, very curious," Mr. Ollivander whispered.

"Sorry," Harry said. "But _what's _curious?" Brianna looked to Harry and back to Mr. Ollivander.

"I remember every wand I ever sold and it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in Ms. Taylor's wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that she would have it being that the feather's brother wand—why, it's brother gave you your scar, Harry," Mr. Ollivander explained. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard; remember . . . I think we must expect great things from you Ms. Taylor. You as well, Mr. Potter."

"What scar is he talking about? Do you really have a scar?" Brianna asked. "What happened?"

"My dear child! Did your parents not tell you?" Mr. Ollivander asked her.

"No, they can't. They're dead," she replied looking at the floor. She paid for her wand and she left the shop.

"My parents are dead too," Harry walked out with her.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at him. Neville came running up to her.

"Come on," he said. "Gran's got our presents!" Neville didn't stay long; he ran back.

"Would you like to join us? We are celebrating both of our birthdays. I think grandmum bought some cake," Brianna looked over at Harry. A tall, wide giant came over to them.

"Harry, yeh got yer wand?" Hagrid looked down at Harry and saw Brianna with him. "Well, who's this?"

"Hello, sir. My name's Brianna Taylor," she smiled up at him. He smiled back. It seemed like they needed to get other things. She looked up at Hagrid. "Well, I need to get back to my grandmum. Neville and I are celebrating our birthdays. You're welcome to join us for cake if you like." She turned to leave but the giant had surprise written on his face.

"Your birthday? Blimey! It's Harry's birthday as well," he said putting his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" she asked Harry. "Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the table with her Molly, Augusta, and Neville sitting on it. Hagrid followed. "Grandmum, we're going to need more cake!" she exclaimed. Augusta and Molly exchanged glances. They knew who Harry was and were surprised to see Brianna pulling him along.

"Why don't you sit down, Harry?" Molly gestured for him to sit.

"How do you know his name? He didn't tell you," Brianna looked at her grandmum.

"He doesn't have too. He's famous," she said.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Neville and Brianna had met Harry Potter. Molly explained the story to them when they got back from Diagon Alley. Harry's parents, according to Molly, had defied the Dark Lord. She had said that most people call him You-Know-Who. He was one of the most powerful wizards in history and he was evil. He had killed many people.

"Is he the one who killed my parents?" Brianna interrupted. She and Neville were sitting next to the fire while Molly and Augusta were on the couch.

"No, dear. I'm sorry but I have no idea who killed your parents," Molly said as Augusta put her hand on Molly's. Molly had told Augusta what happened last year when they came to her house.

"Oh," Brianna sighed. Molly continued. She said that for some reason the Dark Lord went to the Potters' house and killed them. He had tried to kill Harry.

"That's why he has that scar," she explained. "No one knows why but Harry survived the Killing curse." Augusta looked over at Molly. She deemed it wise that Molly was not going to tell them the real story. The real reason why You-Know-Who killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill Harry and that he sent a Death Eater to kill Brianna's parents. Neville and Brianna exchanged glances.

"That's why he's so famous? Because he survived?" Brianna asked turning toward her grandmum.

"Yes," Molly looked down at her. "It's a mystery why."

The next month went by so quickly for Brianna and Neville. They talked about nothing except Hogwarts. Their grandmother's told them more about the school but Brianna liked it best when she was reading about the grand place. She had taken to reading _Hogwarts: A History_. It was the day before school started and she had finally finished the long book.

"Have you packed your things yet?" Molly knocked on her door. Brianna looked up. Her truck sat next to the closet. She hadn't touched it yet.

"No," she replied.

"Then you should start," Molly tilted her head towards the truck. Brianna went about packing and stuffing her things into the truck. Once she had finished she had gone to bed. Her grandmum set her alarm for eight. They were to eat breakfast here and then use the Floo Network to get to the Leaky Caldron from there they were to take a taxi.

"Doesn't the train leave at eleven?" Brianna asked looking at the clock. It was nearly ten.

"Yes, it does," Molly said shrinking the trunks. They went into the fireplace with Molly saying their destination. They reappeared in the Leaky Caldron. Going outside, Molly held out her hand.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked.

"Calling a taxi," Molly said without looking at her. A few minutes went by then a taxi appeared. They climbed in without a word. "King Cross, please." The ride there seemed much longer than it really was. They finally got there at half past ten. She paid the driver and got out of the car, Molly spotted the Malfoys'. Molly had told Brianna about all the pure blood wizard families, including the Malfoys'. She wondered if they would even recognize her. Better to be safe than sorry, she waited until they were inside. Molly helped Brianna with her trunk and they went inside.

"Who were those people?" Brianna asked. She must have heard them before they had gotten inside. The boy had been complaining how they had to be around muggles.

"Those were the Malfoys'," Molly told Brianna. "I'm sorry but I can't go with you. You will have to find the platform . . . Oh, don't worry there's always a family running late. Probably the Weasleys'. "

"Why can't you come?" Brianna looked up at her grandmum.

"Remember what I told you? " Molly asked. Brianna nodded.

"That's why," she explained. "They used to work for the Dark Lord and they know me. Now, go on pip pip." Molly gave her a hug.

"I love you, grandmum," Brianna said wrapping her arms around Molly.

"I love you, too," she cried. Brianna didn't have much time. She had about twenty minutes to find the platform and she didn't know where to start. She went to platforms nine and ten thinking it would be there but she didn't see anything. On the next platform, she saw Harry.

"Hi," she waved and went over to him.

"Do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" he asked.

"No, but my grandmum said that some families arrive late," she replied. And just like that there a family came running towards them. They all had flaming red hair. The one leading them was a plump woman.

"Hurry up," she exclaimed. By the way they dressed, along with their carts sporting trunks and owls in cages, Brianna knew they were magical. They must be the Weasleys'. She ran after them, not looking behind her to see if Harry was following her. One after another the boys went through the barrier. Finally there stood the fourth boy.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"I don't know how to . . ." Harry said. She interrupted him.

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.

"It seems simple enough," Brianna said as she ran for the platform. "See ya on the other side." She ran at the wall, and instead of running into it she went right through. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead read Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Brianna looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Harry came through with his eyes closed and Brianna took off. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. Brianna headed over towards them right as Neville was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard his Gran sigh. Brianna saw Harry head toward the train and Brianna was going to follow him but Neville's Gran stopped her.

"Where's your grandmum?" Augusta looked around for her.

"She left," Brianna answered quickly looking over her shoulder. Harry was talking to the Weasley twins.

"What for?" she asked. Brianna looked at her.

"Um, I dunno. She just said to go inside. Excuse me," Brianna left them standing there. Neville followed suit.

"Hey, wait up," he called. Harry was nowhere in sight so Brianna started to get on the train. Neville helped with her truck and she with his. They found an empty car and put their stuff in.

"I'm going to go look for Trevor," he said walking out the car. That left Brianna alone. She decided to dress into her robes. It didn't take long and soon she was dressed and grabbed one of her books to read. A rap on the door startled her.

"Come in," Brianna didn't look up. It was a girl.

"Mind if I join? Everywhere else is full," she asked.

"Sure," Brianna nodded without taking her eyes off the book. The girl put her things away.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione stated excitedly.

"Brianna Taylor," she said slowly. Finally, she put the book down. The girl had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. She already had her robes on. Smart, if you didn't want to be seen in your muggle clothes. "You already changed?"

"So, have you," she replied. Hermione looked down at the book. "Hogwarts: A History. I've already it cover to cover."

"This is my third time reading it. It's my favorite, actually," Brianna looked her in the eye. There was something about her that made Brianna curious. She had never met someone who tried as hard as she did. She was going to be a challenge and a wonderful new friend.

"Wow," she stared at her.

"So, what house do you suppose you will be in?" Brianna questioned her. Hermione relaxed.

"Well, I suppose Ravenclaw would be obvious but maybe I could be in Gryffindor," she answered looking out the window.

"Cool," Brianna commented. "What house were your parents in?"

"I'm a muggle-born," she her eyes fell to her feet.

"That doesn't mean anything. I know a pure blood that's extremely stupid," Brianna said remembering the Malfoy boy. Hermione laughed. "I just hope I'm not in the same house as my parents."

"What house were they in?" Hermione found some courage.

"Slytherin," Brianna bit her lip. Her grandmum had told her more about her parents, but not much. She said that William, her father, and her mother, Victoria, were in Slytherin. But her grandmum also said that many people from Slytherin went to the dark side. She didn't want to be evil.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, what house would you want to be in?"

"I don't know. Whichever one it is, I hope Neville is in it too," Brianna looked out the door to see if he was coming back. He was a couple feet away.

"Who's Neville?" Hermione got up to see.

"My best friend," Brianna smiled as Neville walked through the door.

"Is Trevor here?" he searched the seats.

"Who's Trevor?" she asked him.

"My toad. I lost him," Neville answered quickly still looking for his pet.

"Don't worry, Neville. Trevor will show up," Brianna said as she picked up the book.

"How do you know?" Hermione eyed her.

"I just know. I have faith he will turn up and he will. Don't worry. Trevor will be at Hogwarts," Brianna tried to comfort him but he was just worrying too much, he was probably nervous about other things.

"We should still look," Hermione said standing up.

"Fine," Brianna replied putting her book down. "But when Trevor shows up at Hogwarts, remember that I was right." They walked out of the car.

"Let's split up," Hermione took the lead. "Neville and I will go this way and you go that way." Brianna decided it was for the best. She was starting to become annoying. She had been walking for a few minutes when she came upon another carriage. With colors of green and silver, Brianna knew she was in Slytherin territory. She didn't dare say anything. She just kept walking.

About a few seats over sat a blonde boy with two friends. They had been cracking a joke when Brianna had come in. Draco was the boy's name. The moment saw her; he seemed to think she looked familiar as if from a distant dream. He stood up and strolled over to her.

"What are you doing over here?" he seemed curious as to what she was doing. She didn't look like one to be in Slytherin. Brianna remembered the boy from King's Cross. This was the Malfoys' child.

"Just exploring," she said lazily. "Would you move?" He was blocking her way. Getting out of her path, Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"I mean, what are you doing in this car? It's reserved for Slytherin," he put out his chest as if saying this was his car. Brianna looked at his clothes.

"I don't see the Slytherin tie," Brianna spoke carefully. "So, technically you're not in Slytherin yet. What makes you so sure you would be in Slytherin?" Draco seemed amused.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin. It would be a surprise if I wasn't," he chuckled. "I think I'd leave if I was put in another house." Brianna saw right through him. He has been spoiled all his life and didn't care about anyone unless they helped him.

"I'd be surprised too," she muttered all the while she kept walking down the car.

"So, you think you will be in Slytherin?" Draco followed her.

"That is up for the sorting hat to decide and besides it doesn't matter what house you're in. What matters is the knowledge you gain and how you use it," Brianna said as if reciting from memory.

"Of course it matters! You might as well say that pure bloods and mud bloods should be friends," Draco spat. Brianna couldn't believe this. Now, she knew who not to be friends with. She looked disgusted.

"It's not about how much magic is in your blood but how you use the magic you have," Brianna retorted.

"Only a mud blood would say that," Malfoy teased.

"Well, I'm a pure blood," Brianna sneered. "And if I didn't know any better I would say that you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy cried.

"Oh, your father? Let me guess, white blonde hair and a smug expression, you must be a Malfoy," Brianna nearly shouted. She almost turned around to walk away, but a thought struck her.

"And for the record, I have a friend who is muggle-born and I think she will be more of a witch than you will be a wizard," Brianna snapped and with that walked back to her car. Malfoy watched her go. Not once had someone argued with him. People always agreed with him. Why was she so different? What it something he said? What he said was true, wasn't it?

Brianna now thought she could take Hermione now that she met someone even more annoying. She arrived back in the car and sat down.

"Did you find him?" Neville probed her.

"No," she sighed. "But I found something worse."

For the rest of the ride, Brianna, Neville, and Hermione talked. Mostly Brianna and Hermione talked and Neville went about still looking for Trevor. Brianna felt bad but she was having fun. She was making more friends. Hermione had gotten up and helped Neville to try and find Trevor, again. They had been gone for a while so to pass the time, Brianna picked up her book. She read for a while when suddenly, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Brianna shivered in the cold night air. She found Harry, the red-haired boy, Hermione, and Neville.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Brianna and heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Brianna's and Neville's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Brianna could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Brianna seemed the only one who was calm.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Malfoy decided to find the girl that owned him and to see if the rumors were true that Harry Potter was on the train. Malfoy had spotted the girl.

"Harry, are you okay?" Brianna asked him. He looked scared. Malfoy strode past them and up the steps to get their attention. His friends followed him.

"So it's true?" Malfoy said. "They're all saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley."

"He took that from me," Brianna said under her breath. Malfoy turned back to Harry.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. Suddenly, Brianna spotted Trevor, but so did Neville.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. The toad was on the top of the stairs. Neville scooped him up before he could get away. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I told you," Brianna smiled at Hermione. The door opened unexpectedly. Professor McGonagall came walking towards them.

"Now, form a line," she told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling giddy, Brianna got into line behind Hermione, with Neville behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Brianna had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Brianna looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Brianna whispered to Hermione, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Brianna quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The process repeated itself. They had finally gotten to Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with him. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to the next student.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. Many others were called, then Harry was called.

"Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. The hat took a long time to decide with Harry. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR. " There was only Brianna and a few other students. Finally, Brianna's name was called. But not really.

"Taylor, Ashley!" Surprised, Brianna still walked forward. Obviously it was her but it didn't make sense. Her name was Brianna. Hermione and the others probably thought she was lying to them. As she stepped forward, Brianna had the sudden urge to turn around and find Neville's face.

The last thing Brianna saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. Very smart, indeed. There's talent, oh my goodness, you have a little bit of everything. So many talents! So where shall I put you?"

Brianna gripped the edges of the stool and thought; I want to be in Gryffindor not Slytherin, please. I want to be with my friends.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great. It's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. What about Hufflepuff? You are very loyal. Well, if you're sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Brianna heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked quickly over towards the Gryffindor table. She was so happy and relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin. She sat next to Neville. He looked confused. She will just have to explain. But how? When she didn't even know the details herself.

Then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" He looked relieved and stumbled over to the table. Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

Finally, the last student was sorted into Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Brianna looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. Breakfast seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Brianna didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Suddenly, the dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding. So many choices. As Brianna helped herself to a piece of apple pie, suddenly they started talking about their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"Too bad he keeps running off," Brianna laughed.

"What about you Brianna or is it Ashley?" Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

"It's Brianna," she told them. "I don't know why they put my name as Ashley. I am going to write my grandmum about that."

"So, what are you?" asked Ron before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Pure blood," she stared down at her food. Her grandmum had told her about what happened with her parents but didn't tell her much. Seamus didn't catch Brianna staring blankly at her plate looking miserable that he went on asking another question.

"What do your parents do?" Seamus continued.

"They're dead," she replied with misery written in her eyes. She could feel tears coming but she stopped them. She couldn't cry on her first day here.

"Sorry," Seamus said quickly. The others said it in turn.

"Thank you," she smiled. Out of them only Neville knew that but she had never really explained.

"You've told me before but what happened?" he asked looking at her. Her grandmum had told her to not to go around telling people about her parents because they had been spies for Dumbledore. She said her situation was similar to Harry's. She was a target. Her grandmum had said if anyone asks just say as little as possible.

"They were killed . . . trying to protect me," she sighed then took another bite of the apple pie. She wanted the attention off of her. Hermione seemed to catch on quickly because she spoke up.

"So, what class do you think we'll have first?" she asked trying to change the miserable subject.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. Brianna gasped.

"Now off to bed, pip pip," Dumbledore chimed.

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.

Brianna was so tired and full of food that she was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed (She hadn't seen any pictures until she came here) or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Brianna was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.


	6. Classes Start

The next morning Hermione had woke her up. Brianna was ready to learn. She knew magic was much more than simply waving a wand and some words. "Magic is a way of life" her grandmum would say.

The castle was so much bigger than Brianna could have imagined. The ghosts were not as scary as she had thought. (She had seen and heard quite a few ghost stories, curtsey of her cousin, Brittany.) Actually, some of them were quite nice. The Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas, would help any of the first years if they had gotten lost. The others didn't really help. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open though.

Later that day, Brianna wanted to know what happened when Professor McGonagall had called her name when it wasn't her name she called. She went to her office and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Brianna opened the door and there the professor sat behind her desk. "What is it?"

"Um, I . . ." Brianna tried to speak but suddenly couldn't find her words. Professor McGonagall was exactly the friendliest teacher. "I want to know why when my name was called that it was different."

"Excuse me?" she looked Brianna in the eyes. She felt uncomfortable so she looked down.

"Taylor, Ashley is what you said. My name is Brianna Taylor. How can there be a mistake?" The professor was shocked by this. Then, she seemed to relax.

"I would ask your parents that question," she remarked. "They might have changed your name."

"I can't," Brianna spoke softly. "They're dead. But I will ask my grandmum. Thanks." She turned to leave.

"I'm so sorry," she replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Thank you," Brianna smiled before she slipped out of her office. She went straight to the tower that had all of the owls to find Willie, her owl. She had gotten as him birthday present. Brianna had the note she had written while still in class. She was going to find out why they had messed up on her name.

"Willie," she called up to the owls hoping hers was close by. As luck would have it, he was here. Willie was a snowy white owl that had taken a liking to her when she entered the shop with her grandmum. Molly had told her to pick anything she wanted; it was her birthday present her grandmum had said. The owl had flown right up to her when they entered the shop and wouldn't leave her sight. He even tried to stay on her shoulder. So, she had gotten him. The owl came up to Brianna and perched on the window sill. It stuck out its leg. Brianna attached the note and he took off. She just hoped she would find out what had happened.

After a few days, Brianna seemed to think that two, possibly three, people would be a problem if they were crossed. One of them was Peeves. He was a poltergeist that had never left the school. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. He owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

Last but not least was Professor Snape. Brianna dragged her feet to her first potions class.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape started the class by taking the roll call, and he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Brianna instantly knew she would not like Professor Snape. There was something about him that scared Brianna, not that she was scared of him. Maybe, it was because he wore black robes and had greasy black hair that covered most of his face. Or maybe it was that his eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. Something was off about him and Brianna couldn't figure it out. She would respect him but that didn't mean she would like him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech.

Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Brianna knew a little bit about potions from the book she had read over the summer but that was a long time ago.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Brianna glanced at Harry who looked as stumped as she was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - clearly fame isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Brianna knew this! She raised her hand as well, but Professor Snape ignored her as well.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry stared straight into those cold eyes. Brianna had looked through her books but did Snape expect them to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? That was impossible unless one loved potions. Still Professor Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Brianna knew this as well and kept her hand raised but not really making a scene like Hermione was because at this, she stood up with her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione and Brianna do, though, why don't you try them?"

A few people laughed and Brianna was one of them. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. He then told the class the answers to his questions directed at Harry and continued with his lesson.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Brianna was paired up with Neville and he had somehow managed to melt the cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was sweeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Brianna. She didn't argue. The potion had splash on her as well. She knew those boils hurt because she had some too. They started to leave right as Professor Snape rounded on Harry and Ron for not warning Neville and her.

Brianna had never believed she would meet a boy as annoying as Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Brianna reasonably. She had been on a broom before but only a few times.

"Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.

Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his Gran had never let him near one. Privately, Brianna felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Brianna was not expecting her owl to bring her a note that fast. It hadn't been that long ago when she sent the letter. But Willie was there. He stuck his leg out for her to take the note. The second she had the note, Willie took off. She tore open the note. It said:

"Brianna-

I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I truly forget! Your birth name is Ashley Victoria Taylor. But I renamed you when I rescued you because I was afraid. If people ask just say it's your middle name. Now, your name is Brianna Ashley Victoria Taylor.

Love you, Grams"

Right as she finished, a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet.

"You've forgotten something..." Brianna said looking over at him and realized what it was.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Brianna had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Brianna glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Brianna's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, Harry's flew into his hand, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. He was to her left and there was a quaver in his voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

Harry and Ron seemed delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three- two -"

But Neville lifted off of the ground before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Brianna saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Brianna went straight to him and Madam Hooch followed. She was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Brianna snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Ashley." Brianna stared at her.

"It's Brianna and he's my friend," she nearly growled. They shouldn't be allowed to act like this.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Brianna nearly yelled. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry intervened, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" Before Brianna could react, Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher. Brianna gasped along with the other girls and an admiring whoop came from Ron. Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. Brianna was no longer amazed. Now, she was annoyed. She could do that if she tried. Jealousy seemed to seep into her and it stayed there. As much as she liked Harry, she also didn't like him. She was jealous, yes, for he was famous because his mother had given up her life for Harry but Harry was famous for it. Her grandmum had told Brianna what she thought happened with her mother. She had told her gran about the dream in more detail and her grandmum had said it was possible that her mother had tried to do the same. Throwing herself in front of her.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone turned their heads. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Taylor"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Miss Taylor. Potter, follow me, now."

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Brianna had been listening but the whole time was thinking about her "new" name.

"Seeker?" Ron said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about a century. Wood told me." Ron was so amazed, so impressed; he just sat and gaped at Harry.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

At this, Ron went on talking about Quidditch again. Brianna thought that it was merely a game for sport and entertainment. She didn't see the need to talk about it. At least not now, she couldn't stop thinking about what her grandmum had written her.

That night she went straight to her room. Brianna didn't understand why her grandmum would change her name. It couldn't have been that bad of a situation. Yeah, the Dark Lord had ordered someone to kill her but that was beside the point. If everyone lived in fear, no one would truly live. Was it possible that he would just forget? Wasn't Harry the one that is famous? Urgh, she still couldn't sleep so she sat up in bed. Brianna didn't see Hermione in her bed and she had a bad feeling but didn't know why. The other three girls were here but where was Hermione? Brianna heard her going down to the common room. Suddenly curious, Brianna got up and went down stairs. No one was down here so she sat in a chair by the fireplace. Lost in thought, she finally dozed off.

She didn't know long she slept but she started to dream. Her dream started out fuzzy. As if she was running. Beside her she saw Hermione, Harry and Ron. They ran into a room and inside the room was a nightmare. A three headed-dog sat in the middle of the room. Underneath it was a door. Her dream changed and suddenly she heard someone scream and saw a black dog run away from her. She was in a forest. A hooded figure raised its head and looked to her right. Brianna turned her head. It was Harry! Something was dripping down its front. It got to its feet and started towards Harry. Even if she was jealous of him, Brianna still cared about him. Though she felt scared, she stepped in front of Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted. It fell back down. It got back up then ran off. Brianna was about to turn to see what Harry was doing when her eyes flew open.

Noise startled her awake. Someone was sitting on her.

"Ahhhhh! Get off!" Brianna opened her eyes. Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room. Hermione was the one that had sat on her. "Where have you all been?"

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville looked too scared to speak.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." Brianna's eyes widen in horror. She just dreamt of a large dog.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione snapped as if Brianna wasn't there. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" It couldn't be the same dog! But they way they talked it was. It couldn't hurt to guess.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads." It was the three-headed dog!

"A trapdoor," Brianna gasped. She stood up, glaring at them. "What were you doing? You could have gotten killed - or worse, expelled." They all stared at her. Their mouths flew open.

"How do you know that?" Hermione glared at her.

"I . . . I know enough," she stammered. She was too scared to say anything. She dreamt about the dog; that was weird enough. If she told them, they would think she was mental. But they were her friends, weren't they? "That I wouldn't wonder the corridors at night."


	7. Troll in the Dungoen

By the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. From what Brianna learned, apparently Malfoy had challenged them to a Wizard's duel but didn't show up to get them in trouble and they all ran into the dog. She had seen that. She tried to tell Neville about her dream but he wouldn't listen. He was still scared. Harry and Ron overheard her.

"Come on, it's just a dog. And it was just a dream. It could be nothing," Brianna called to him. He grabbed his bag and left. Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.

"What was just a dream?" Harry asked.

"I dreamt about what you guys saw," she explained. They stared at her.

"What?" they both said at once.

"I've had crazier dreams. I saw a three-headed dog like you described and saw it standing on a trapdoor. That's how I knew and I didn't want to say it in front of Hermione. She's sort of a know-it-all and would just say that this dream is nothing when it is something."

They continue to stare at her as if she were something to gawk at. Her grandmum had told her about a gift when she told her about her nightmare. Was this the gift? She didn't understand. What, she would have dreams and they would come true? What about when Harry was going to be attacked? Was that going to happen?

They looked at each other, probably trying not to say that she was mental.

"Ron, I'm not mental," Brianna reassured him. "It was just a dream. Like I said, it could be nothing."

That seemed to soothe them. Harry talked about the break in at Gringotts and he then filled Brianna and Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.

"Or both," said Harry.

But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.

Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

She knew what it was just by looking at it. Harry tore open the letter first. Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

"I knew it," Brianna muttered. The way McGonagall had acted when she caught Harry on his broom and when, instead of being in trouble, he became the Seeker that it was only a matter of time before he got a broom too. Suddenly, she got up, might as well get a start on the day. Grabbing her stuff, Brianna went up the marble staircase. Hermione wasn't far behind her.

"Are you okay?" she asked catching up to her.

"No," Brianna laughed. "Jealousy can make the prettiest person ugly."

"Who are you jealous of?" Hermione got in front of her. Brianna's hands flew to her face and she sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" she snapped. "You!"

"What? Why?" Hermione stared at her.

"Because before I met you, I was the smartest person I knew my age," Brianna sighed. At least, she could get something off of her chest even if that wasn't the only thing. "You're really smart and you make me seem, well, mediocre." She smiled meekly.

"Oh," Hermione bit her lip.

"That doesn't mean I don't like you, it means that you are the only person I can have an intelligent conservation with," Brianna beamed hoping she didn't overstep. They heard voices coming up the stairs.

"Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione stepped in front of them. Stomping down the stairs, she looked disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"At least, I'm not the only one who thinks that," Brianna muttered under her breath.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now;" said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

"Great, thanks, Ron," Brianna sighed.

The days passed quickly and Brianna hadn't had another crazy dream but that wasn't the only thing she had to worry about. She felt like she was losing one friend but gaining another but she wanted to keep both friends. Neville hadn't spoken that much to her. Not that she tried to find him and talk to him every chance she got. She hoped that they were still friends because he was her first friend. She didn't want to lose him. But with Hermione things were going well. They were talking. That was a start. Brianna and Hermione had taken to the library on several occasions. She couldn't believe that it had been almost two months.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Brianna's partner was Neville. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan and Ron was going to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell who was angrier about this. They hadn't spoken to each other since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

The charm was simple enough. She did it on her second attempt. Her feather floated in the air.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Taylor's done it! Ten point for Gryffindor!" Brianna smiled. It felt good to be recognized, even if it was something small.

Harry and Seamus were having trouble. They swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"Go on, you do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it as well!" At the end of class, only Hermione and Brianna had accomplished the charm.

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. Brianna had been so happy that she didn't notice she was walking behind Harry and Ron.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione.

Brianna caught a glimpse of her face - and wasn't surprised to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you," Harry told Ron.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"She's got me," Brianna replied from behind them startling Ron. "And you should apologize to her when she comes around." Brianna had tried to walk off but was caught off guard with a sudden headache. Her hand flew to her head. She stopped. Light flashed across her eye, and once again she saw something that wasn't there. She was in a bathroom and Hermione was under the sinks cowering. For good reason, a huge creature swung a club and Hermione screamed. Brianna's eyes flew open.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Brianna let out a gasp. She walked off.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Brianna had found that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. The same bathroom she had seen when her head hurt.

She had told Ron and Harry and reminded him that he should go find her and apologize. Ron seemed perplexed at this but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Brianna thought she should go find her. She had a bad feeling again.

Brianna was just about to get up and find her when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

Everyone stared as he reached the entrance and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

"Oh no!" Brianna suddenly remembered what a troll looked like. She had read a book about them once and she knew Hermione was in trouble.

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Brianna followed them instead to go to the girls' bathroom. Someone suddenly grabbed her arm. It was Harry. Ron had followed him.

" Hermione."

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll." Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. Brianna ducked behind a large stone griffin, and Ron followed suit.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry with them.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me," Ron said.

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Brianna held up her hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Brianna sniffed and a foul stench reached her nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ron nervously.

"No," Brianna snapped running towards the door. "She's in there! It's the girls' bathroom!"

She ran into the bathroom. Just like in her vision? Dream? It was the same. It didn't matter what it was called.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite the stalls under the sinks, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"We need to confuse it or knock it out!" Brianna shouted throwing one of the taps to get its attention.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Brianna. It hesitated, and then made for her instead, lifting its club as it went. She flew to the left.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. The troll paused at all the action happening at once. This gave Brianna time to scream "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Its club spun into the air. It seemed confused. She let the club fall back on his head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. They all gasped and stared at her.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Brianna. "I think it's just been knocked out. We should probably leave before any professors show up and give us a lecture about staying with our house prefect." They all nodded. They all walked out.

Right as they walked out, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell ran up to the four of them. Professor Snape ran into the girls' bathroom.

"What on earth were you thinking?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Brianna looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. Brianna wished Ron would put his wand down.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows. It was Brianna's.

"Professor, I went looking for Hermione. She hadn't come to dinner and I knew she was in this bathroom. When I went to come get her, Harry and Ron didn't want me to go alone. It was lucky they were here otherwise, Hermione and I might have been killed." Brianna recalled the events. She turned to look at both Harry and Ron. "They distracted the troll long enough for me to knock him out with his own club. Thank you."

"Thanks for looking for me," Hermione smiled meekly. "And saving me."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Brianna smiled back.

"Well, in that case," Professor McGonagall sighed. "I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points, except you Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, they all became friends. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	8. Quidditch

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Brianna, Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. Brianna and Neville had joined them. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Brianna noticed at once that Snape was limping.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Brianna and Neville stayed where they were, for Neville was afraid of Snape. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" he demanded.

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy (often saying "How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. Neville seemed to need help as well and Brianna had taken to helping him with his homework, for she had already finished. Suddenly, Harry got up and he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have the book back.

"Better you than me," they said together, and went back to looking down at their homework.

Brianna had just finished looking over Neville's homework. She told him what he needed to fix and was now bored. Her thoughts went to Harry. Brianna was restless. Harry had learned a lot from the book Hermione had lent him. Apparently, Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them. Sure, Brianna liked being Harry's friend, but she couldn't help being jealous of him. He didn't need to be famous. It was his mother that saved him. He's not that special and she wished other people would see that. Harry came through the portrait hole panting.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No - he wouldn't, she said."I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"I agree with Hermione and Harry, I'll take you up on that bet," Brianna sniggered. Suddenly the three of them stared at her. "You think that Snape is involved, right? Well, I don't think he is. I think he is protecting the school like he is supposed to. I think there is someone out there trying to steal whatever it is and Snape was trying to protect it."

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Brianna and Neville were sitting together.

"You've got to eat some breakfast," Brianna told Harry, noticing he hadn't touch a thing.

"I don't want anything," Harry replied.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry looked terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Ron. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Brianna, Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Brianna noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Brianna thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Brianna exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle; too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry must have seen the snitch because he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs. He put on an extra spurt of speed - WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, left Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul—"

'Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." Brianna was finding it difficult to keep up with all of the action and let her eyes wonder for a moment.

"Now, Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score – Another ten points..."

The Slytherins were cheering. But no one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to Harry's broom when Flint blocked him?" Neville whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd. Brianna knew who she was looking for and thought that it couldn't be true.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ron asked, worried.

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

"Can I see those binoculars?" Brianna asked Ron. He handed them to her. Taking them, she looked over at the stands where the professors were and sure enough Snape was muttering something but she tilted the binoculars and saw Professor Quirrell. He was looking intently at Harry. This seemed to intrigue her. Was he just perplexed or was there something more?

Meanwhile, Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Brianna continued to look over at the professors and tried not to laugh when Professor Quirrell fell the pointed the binoculars toward Professor Snape.

Reaching Snape, Hermione crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened. Brianna gave Ron back the binoculars.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Brianna said. Neville had been sobbing into her jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. The Gryffindors cheered.

Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. But Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron, Hermione and Brianna. Neville said he just wanted to go back to the dormitory.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth. Brianna on the other hand wanted to tell what she saw but was cut off.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. But not Brianna's. She still believed he was trying to protect the students.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Hermione cried. Brianna couldn't take it anymore.

"You're wrong!" said Brianna hotly. They stared at her.

"Did you not see what happened today?" Ron scrunched up his face.

"I did but I also saw Professor Quirrell and he didn't take his eyes off of Harry either," Brianna huffed. She was red in the face. Hagrid stepped in.

"Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


End file.
